gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Preggers
Preggers is the fourth episode of Glee's first season. Preggers sees Kurt join the football team and admit his homosexuality to his father. Quinn discovers she is pregnant and tells Finn the baby is his, when in fact the father is his best friend Puck. Sue Sylvester and Sandy Ryerson team up in an effort to bring down the glee club, luring away a disillusioned Rachel, who quits when Will refuses to award her a solo song. Synopsis Open with a unitard-wearing Kurt doing a rendition of Beyoncé's Single Ladies video with Brittany and Tina. Kurt's father walks in on the proceedings and Kurt makes up a story about the dance being practice for his new gig as kicker on the football team. Will and Terri are getting childbirth lessons from her sister Kendra. When Will leaves the room Terri breaks down and tells her that she isn't really pregnant. Of course Kendra thinks Terri should continue to lie and find a way to get a baby. Will sits with Emma and Ken in the teacher's lounge. They discuss the fact Sue now has her own segment ("Sue's Corner") on one of the local TV news broadcasts. Sue walks over and talks trash about the job, citing the strength of the ratings from her first appearance. Sue feels this is her way of transcending the mundane job of high school teacher. Rachel is miffed to learn Will has given the solo in Glee's new song to Tina. Finn helps Kurt get a tryout for the football team. Finn is not thrilled Kurt plans to use the music from practice in front of the team. At the beginning of practice Ken tells the guys their losing team needs a new kicker. Kurt fires up "Single Ladies" and begins with a few moves from the routine. Just as the football players start to laugh he drills it through the uprights. The team has a new kicker. The TV station manager visits Sue at school. He warns her that her segment is dependent upon the Cheerios winning nationals Quinn tells Finn she is pregnant. She says it is his, though the two have never had sex. Finn's premature ejaculation issue manifested itself in a hot tub a few weeks back and Quinn is claiming the sperm made its way through the water despite both of them having their bathing suits on. Sue visits Sandy at his home. She has dirt on Figgins an old commercial he did for anti-embolism stockings and has used the leverage to get Sandy hired as the new arts administrator. This means Sandy will oversee Glee and be in charge of musicals. Sue has Sandy give Rachel the lead in the school's performance of "Cabaret." Will is furious Sandy has stolen his best singer. Will tells Rachel the reason he gave the solo to Tina is that he wants to strengthen the confidence of the rest of Glee in anticipation of Regionals. She's upset he is hurting her to make others look good. Tina practices "Tonight" from West Side Story. She is clearly not at Rachel's level, and tells Will he should give the solo to Rachel. Finn walks over and begins to cry in Will's arms. Will takes Finn out to lunch. Finn is worried that guys who have children at a young age end up with no future. He needs a football scholarship and the only way that will happen is if the team gets better. Finn wants Will to work with the team on dance in an effort to loosen the players up. That night Will tells Terri about Quinn's pregnancy. Terri seems very interested. Will and Ken try to convince the football team they need a better attitude. If they can sing and dance in front of people, Will argues, the game will be easy. Puck is particularly opposed to the idea, but Ken thinks they have nothing to lose. Kurt teaches the team the moves from "Single Ladies." After practice Finn tells Puck about Quinn being pregnant. Puck immediately goes to Quinn and we learn that it is Puck, and not Finn, who is the father. Quinn got drunk on wine coolers one night and the two had a one-night stand. Quinn flees to her car in tears. There she finds Terri waiting for her. Terri starts asking her about the pregnancy, offering Quinn some prenatal vitamins. "What do you want from me?" Quinn asks her. The football game begins and the guys are too nervous to do the dance. Kurt's father arrives in the stands. The other team is knocking Finn all over the field and McKinley trails 6-0. Finn calls timeout with one second left in the game. Puck finally gets on board and they perform a lengthy "Single Ladies" routine at the line of scrimmage. Finn snaps the ball and finds Puck wide open for a touchdown. Kurt nails the extra point and is carried off the field as a conquering hero. Kurt's father couldn't be more fired-up. Back at home Kurt confesses to his father that he is gay. "I've known since you were three," his father says. "All you wanted for you birthday was a pair sensible heels." Kurt's father accepts him and says he loves his son just the same. Finn gives Quinn a baby blanket his father gave him. Puck walks by and makes a few comments which seem to indicate he wants Quinn to tell Finn the truth. Three football players join Glee (Puck Puckerman, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford). They work on "Tonight," and Will still has Tina on the solo. This prompts Rachel to quit. Featured Music * Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It): by Beyoncé. Once by Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Brittany. The other time by the entire McKinley High football team. * Taking Chances: by Platinum Weird. Sung by Rachel Berry. * Tonight from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Side_Story West Side Story]. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang. * The Star-Spangled Banner by Francis Scott Key. Played at the football game. Quotes :Sue: I'll often yell at homeless people: 'Hey, how is that homelessness working out for you? Try not being homeless for once.' :Ken: You make this, and you die a legend. :Kurt: Can I pee first? :Kurt: Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker. :Rachel: I thought I made it very clear that anything from West Side Story goes to me. :Artie: The more time Rachel storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has. :Sue: Find your voice. Stomp that yard. All that crap. Category:Episodes